


His bones.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....So.. This Story comes from Headcanons (not all the Headcanons are mine) that got shook loose over on Discord.. A lot of fans of the show "House M.D." (with Hugh Laurie as Gregory House) know that the person who played Winona Kirk in the 2009 Star Trek Reboot (Also Known As AOS) also played Doctor Allison Cameron on "House M.D." and thought how cool it would be to have Fics where Winona was in Medical Track instead of Engineering and I was like.. "Why not have a Fic where Winona was in BOTH Tracks?".. So I borrowed the particular Headcanon that Winona was in Medical Track (and tossed in my addition that she was in BOTH Medical and Engineering) and this is where my Headcanons come into play because I went into this Spiral of Headcanons that George and Winona were both Geniuses who both had parents who were also Geniuses.. Because Jim is a genius and Jim's big brother was clearly also super smart in the TOS Timeline.. And well more Headcanons dumped onto those.. And so on..  And now here I am writing at 2 in the morning instead of sleeping when I just got home from work and have to be at work again in 10 hours.. Enjoy..





	His bones.

**Author's Note:**

> There is stuff that is not in the TAGS because that would be giving SPOILERS to my own Story away.. So just like.. Know that there's stuff in this that isn't in the TAGS... This Story might end up with more added to it later (another Chapter maybe down the road, perhaps?) or a maybe one day Sequel or Spin Off..

..

..

In his bones.. There is a hero that Captained a ship for twelve minutes and saved eight hundred lives.

In his bones.. There is two snarky, blonde haired, blue eyed, geniuses with devil-may-care grins, that took on two Career Tracks because taking just one wasn't enough of a challenge for either of them.

In his bones.. There is a man, good, but mischievous, that was taught old mountain wilderness survival and how to play Chess by his Pa and how to fix, program or hack any machine or any computer by his Ma.. 

In his bones.. There is a woman with a wild spirit and a fiery, passionate drive that was taught by her dad how to scale even the sheerest of cliff faces without any gear or tools save her own bare hands and how to "feel" and "hear" what a machine needs or what a machine is trying to say, and from her mom she learned how to fight, how to shoot old projectile weapons and the old ways of how to heal and mend injuries and illnesses using stitches, bandages, old style remedies instead of Hypos and a Regenerater and how to diagnose an illness or injury with sight, sound, touch, communication and instinct instead of using a Tricorder or a Biobed. 

In his bones there is genius grandparents on both his mother's and father's sides, he even has a genius brother to boot..

In his bones.. There is a doctor.. Two Engineers and a Captain..

He will pull out several pictures.. Of his father in Engineering Coveralls standing next to his mother who is in Operations Uniform with the Symbol for Engineering adorning her badge.. But there is a video.. A candid moment that neither his mother or father had known was being filmed by a friend who just had to film the moment because it was too perfect.. The video is of his dad in Command Uniform and his mom in Doctor Whites.. His mom is treating a burn on his dad's hand with one hand while painfully jabbing a hypo into his dad's neck with the other while someone in the background laughs at his dad's misery and his dad gripes that his mom could be a little less "stab happy" with the hypos..

He will look at his best friend and see something different. The way Winona looked at George.. A genius soon-to-be Captain and a genius Doctor.. He sees the way she looked at his dad.. He sees the way his best friend looks at him and can't believe he's been oblivious all along... Winona was George's Bones, with all that same grump and gripe and grouch and that same "stab happy" hypo hand and a look.. A look that says to the world that "I'm in love with a reckless infant."..

In his bones.. There is generations of geniuses and he's even been dubbed a genius a few times himself.. But in his bones there are also generations of oblivious fools that didn't know when love was staring them right in the face and he has to go have a very important talk with His Bones..


End file.
